Lista de trivia
temporada 1 El piloto de Lost *Este episodio revela que Mikey se graduó de secundaria antes de buscar una oportunidad de actuación. *Lily es conocida por su "OMG" línea. Dado que este episodio es el primero en la línea de la historia, que revela que Mitsuki en vez de Lily era en realidad la primera persona en el show de decirlo. *secuencia de persecución Mikey es una reminiscencia de la famosa escena de The Beatles " A Hard Day's Night . La reproducción de música, llamado "Feels So Good", está integrado en el estilo de los Beatles canciones. *Durante el montaje de gira, Mikey y sus amigos imitan la caras extrañas hechas por tanuki estatuas. Tanukis son animales en el folklore japonés, y estatuas de ellos son vistos por todo el país. *Se revela que el chofer de limusina es el original de Speed Racer *Uno de los turistas en el aeropuerto se parece a Kakashi Hatake de Naruto. *Uno de los turistas en el aeropuerto se parece a Kisame Hoshigaki de Naruto. *Uno de los personajes en el aeropuerto tiene una apariencia similar a Mega Man X. *Una de las personas en el puerto aéreo es Shippo de Inuyasha también aparece en "El Fugi-Kid" en la audiencia de Mikey. *Uno de los pocos personajes que ya vimos en el aeropuerto se parece a Chi de Chobits. *Una de las audiciones para el espectáculo se basa en Astro Boy. *Aunque este es el episodio piloto, que no era la primera salió al aire. Por lo tanto el título de The Lost Pilot. El Switch *Hay un poco de sombra delantera en este episodio como la tripulación de hablar de sus habitaciones en Lily Mu torres, debido a Guano ser muy reservado sobre su cuarto. Nave de los Locos *Mientras todo el mundo está gritando que son Mikey, una nota al azar "Soy Espartaco!" una parodia de la película Espartaco. *En la misma secuencia, uno de los fans disfrazados tiene una apariencia muy similar a Zangief de Street Fighter fama. *Cuando Mikey estaba persiguiendo a la gente para el videojuego, una de las personas que estaba persiguiendo se parece a Chun-Li de Street Fighter. *Cuando Mikey y Guano accidente de su bote en un iceberg gigante, esta es una posible referencia a Titanic. Guardando las apariencias *Katashi la apariencia doctor es un homenaje a Kakashi Hatake de Naruto. *Socky va acompañada de tres bailarines en su anuncio de televisión que un aspecto similar a Kagome Higurashi de Inuyasha , Rei Ayanami de Neon Genesis Evangelion , y Shampoode Ranma 1 / 2 . Su guardaespaldas se parece a Batou de Ghost in the Shell. *Scoop Suzuki, el editor del tabloide, tiene una apariencia similar a JJ Jameson de Spider-Man. El Fugi-Kid *Agente Yoshida es casi idéntico al Comandante Amarao del anime FLCL. Easy Come, Easy Gonard *Cuando Mikey le debe el Sr. Tatami 20 millones de yenes, él dice que tiene 24 horas para entregar el dinero. A continuación, un reloj de cuenta atrás aparece en el centro de la pantalla y cuatro pantallas divididas parece que es similar a la feautred en el programa de televisión 24. Más tarde Mikey ve que tiene 22 horas y golpea el reloj en la parte inferior de la pantalla y lo altera a 11 horas. *El final LilyMu escena es similar al final de Volver al Futuro Parte II , donde Marty entra del techo y se levanta una copia de seguridad Stading del DeLorean. *Mientras que en la tienda de juguetes que usted puede hacer la parte de atrás de un personaje que se parece a Edward de Full Metal Alchemist . -Precediendo sin firmar comentario añadido por 98.245.43.246( Discusión ) 03:08, 4 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Mikey Likes It *La canción de reciclaje se parece mucho a The Beatles s canción ' When I'm sesenta y cuatro. LilyMeow *Este episodio revela que Mitsuki tiene sólo un riñón, ya que ella donó una a Lily. *Kello es una parodia del pokemon Skitty y Hello Kitty. Splashomon *Todo el episodio es una parodia de la fórmula utilizada en la historia de la película japonesa Rashomon. *El episodio comienza con el reparto habitual desbaratador, después retrocede para revelar Mikey viendo en la Televisión Ozu conjunto como si fuera uno real LilyMu ''episodio. *Mitsuki tiene miedo de que Ozu va a alimentar al Tigerfish Jade a Yesman y Yesman sostiene un cuenco de arroz y dice: "No he comido en semanas!" Sin embargo, durante la historia de Mitsuki, se muestra Yesman comer palomitas de maíz con Gonard. '''El bueno el malo y el Mikey' *El primer episodio en el que Mikey utiliza su eslogan , "W'ever". *La música que juega en la escena Mikey VS Capitán Impresionante está fuertemente basada en la canción "Beat It". *Lily es alérgico a la manzanilla. *Lily descubre aplastar a Mitsuki en Mikey, después de enterarse Mitsuki había un interés del amor y la oferta para entrenar a ella en el arte de atraer muchachos. Cuando Mitsuki se negó a que el que le "aplastar" era, Lily había tratado de imaginar Mitsuki los romances de Yes Man, Guano y Gonard, pero sin detenerse a considerar Mikey, siempre pensando antes de que Mitsuki "estaba bromeando" sobre lo quiera. Perdidos en el Transporte *Este episodio se estrenó en Nickelodeon en primer lugar. También se inicio del show debut en Nickelodeon. *El título del episodio es una parodia evidente de " Lost in Translation ", una película protagonizada por Bill Murray que tiene lugar en Japón. *Era también el cumpleaños de Mitsuki, pero parece que todo el mundo se olvidó de ella. *Mikey intentos de escapar de sus problemas con los cuates, bailando una parodia de Pee Wee Herman se ocupan de los ciclistas en la película Wee's Big Pee Aventura. *La canción que suena durante el montaje con Mikeyu y la lleva colgando compinches gran similitud con El lobo estepario "s" Born to be Wild ". Big Trouble in Little Tokyo *El título está inspirado en la película de John Carpenter de 1986 Golpe en la Pequeña China. *Este es el episodio decimotercero al aire, manteniendo en el tema del número 13 (que fue el número de la habitación secreta y considerado un número de mala suerte). *El diseño del Dr. Igor se basa claramente en Vash la Estampida del anime Trigun. El pequeño par de anteojos, familiar expresiones faciales, altura natural, e incluso su bata blanca con cremallera eco diseño Vash carácter. *La música que suena durante la escena del gigante Gonard VS gigante Guano estrechamente mimmics parte de "Sábados Negro" metal tocó "Iron Man". El fantasma de la SoundStage *Nicktoons Network sólo se transmite este episodio durante la temporada de Halloween, probablemente porque piensan que es un especial de Halloween. Algunos pueden considerar esto el "falso" halloween especial. Ser lleno de bromas numerosos, es obvio que tiene más de un April Fool's Day tema a él. Batalla de las Bandas *Este episodio tiene una parodia de Yu-gi-oh! carácter Atem como un personaje de tamaño similar con el cabello largo. *Ori y Yori son una parodia directa de Puffy AmiYumi de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi , y parecen estar animados al estilo de Magical Doremi. *El periodista tiene una apariencia similar a Yubaba / Zaneba de El viaje de Chihiro. *El mago mencionados en el flashback de Guano (alrededor de Ozu ser engañados) es el mismo de El Switch. *Mayormente todas las guitarras en este episodio son de color azul Rickenbacker ''modelo 4003 bajos, similares a tocar el bajo en los Haruko ''FLCL. Cage Aux La Mikey *Este episodio parodia la historia del clásico juego francés La Cage Aux Folles , y la posterior película de 1996 Una jaula de grillos. *Cuando Mikey wacks el orbe con el martillo retráctil, el mango del martillo está diseñado como Mace Windu 's sable de luz de la primera película de Star Wars. *La trama de este episodio ha sido hecho por otros dibujos animados de alto perfil, tales como Los Simpson. *Mitsuki, debido a su amor por Mikey, generalmente se observa que el primero que lo perdonara cuando meta la pata. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella, junto con todos los demás, es lenta que lo perdonara por entornando sus vacaciones y está disfrutando de su cocina a todos ellos está haciendo para compensarlo. Antes, sin embargo, ella fue la primera en ser voluntario para ayudar a Mikey. Reality Bites *El "reality show" es una obvia parodia de la serie The Real World. *muy corto Gonard de secuencia de baile es una reminiscencia de la película, Flashdance Con aficionados como estos *Uno de los fans Kappa Mikey se parece a Kabuto Yakushi de Naruto. *Se respetará el orden de producción, esto es aparentemente la primera vez que lo hicieron a través de un tiro sin que algo salga mal, y la única vez que el episodio comenzó y terminó con la grabación del mismo programa, sólo un poco más corta. Grandes Brozu *La secuencia LilyMu al principio y al final del programa es similar al clímax de The Matrix. Uh Oh Guano *Este episodio hace referencia al hecho de que algunas compañías de doblaje, como 4Kids Entertainment , editar distribuidas a nivel nacional serie de anime en gran medida. El título americano de la serie es una referencia a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers , una adaptación muy alterado de manera similar de un programa japonés. *Gonard dice "Mi reino por una Guano" esta es una referencia a la obra de Shakespeare Ricardo III. *el caballo de Mikey en la secuencia Lilymu se llama Mar Cookie, que es una parodia fuera de Seabiscuit , una película americana. La Femme Mitsuki *Mientras camina Guano, Mikey se puede escuchar silbando la canción tema de Kappa Mikey. *En "Mikey Imposible", Mitsuki dijo que ha estado en el programa durante cinco años. misión de espionaje final Mitsuki también fue hace cinco años. Es probable Mitsuki comenzó a actuar inmediatamente después de que dejar de ser un espía. *Cuando Mikey ofrece entradas de cine Mitsuki, de este último yo interior es similar a la de Sakura Haruno del manga / anime, Naruto. El Oni Express *Se revela que Yesman no usar el baño. *Por alguna razón, el resumen de este ep aparece en algunas fuentes como "Mikey descubre Mitsuki se siente atraído por él; Gonard y Guano visitar una fábrica de caramelos" Una Navidad de Mikey *Nicktoons Network transmitió una segunda versión del mismo episodio, con cerca de un minuto y medio de metraje que no se veía en Nickelodeon. *En la fiesta de Navidad Mikey y Mitsuki hablar por debajo del muérdago, y después de avisos Mikey donde se está, le besó en la mejilla Mitsuki. *El globo Super Gonard de "Ship of Fools" se puede ver por encima de estudios LilyMu al final. *Guano se revela para ser realmente hijo perdido de Ozu en un traje de animal. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Talk:List_of_Kappa_Mikey_episodes&action=edit&section=21 editar Temporada 2 Notas El Bracemaster *El nombre de este episodio viene de la película "El BeastMaster". *En la casa del Bracemaster, no hay personaje que se parece a "Padre de Chiyo" de Azumanga Daioh que tiene forma de daikon. Tarde de cerdo *El nombre de este episodio viene de la película Tarde de perros. *Este episodio cuenta con uno de los pocos hablando Kappa Mikey ''caracteres a ser animada en CGI : la bicicleta de Mikey. '''Campamento!' *El instructor en calidad tiene un parecido a la pequeña Usopp del famoso anime japonés y el manga de One Piece con su nariz larga y tendencia a ser más dramática .* El niño que pide Mikey a firmar su underware parece Allen Walker de D.Gray-Man. Libre squiddy *La subtrama es una obvia referencia a Katamari Damacy , e incluso incluye un personaje de aspecto Príncipe. *Después de Lily dice que las cosas no podían ir peor, "Yes Man", exclama él tiene que ir al baño, sin embargo, en El Expreso Oni '', se revela que Yesman no usar el baño. Esto no puede ser canónica. *Elementos principales de la trama parodia ''Liberen a Willy , Splash! , Iron Chef ''y ''Emeril Live. *Los dos jefes que aparecen en este episodio que causará la semejanza de Shin y Nohara Hiro de Crayon Shin-Chan. Mikey at the Bat *El título está inspirado en el estadounidense poema " Casey at the Bat ", a pesar de que Mikey nunca se ve de bateo en absoluto, sólo el lanzamiento. *¿Cómo la LilyMu ''equipo es capaz de competir a pesar de fildeo un equipo de sólo cinco jugadores en lugar de nueve nunca se explica. '''Ir de caza Nard' *El título se basa en la película Good Will Hunting. *La trama está vagamente inspirada en la novela Flores para Algernon ''de Daniel Keyes , sobre un conserje que experimenta intensificación y la disminución de los sentidos de la inteligencia a través de un tratamiento científico. Esta fórmula historia es frecuentemente adaptado en sábado por la mañana muchos dibujos animados. '''Mikey, Kappa' *El muñeco de palo el kappas hacer como una advertencia a los intrusos es una referencia a la película de terror The Blair Witch Project. *La india llorando aparece en la escena donde el lago está contaminado, suplantación de su medio ambiente famoso comercial de televisión. *Los kappas poco se parecen a los Pokemon Lotad. *Ozu estados que le gusta Mikey mejor que nadie lo hace en LilyMu ''. Dijo que esta no puedan tener conocimiento de ningún tipo sobre el amor Mitsuki de Mikey, Lily fueron los otros único miembro del reparto consciente de ese hecho. *Wolfboy se asemeja a Kiba Inuzuka de Naruto a causa de su amor por los perros y la cara marcas triangulares. *Por alguna razón, el resumen de este ep aparece en algunas fuentes como "El país de la tripulación vist Ozu en casa" *a pesar de estar en Japón, Mikey descubre un trimestre y va a buscar lo que causa el barco se caiga la cascada -Precediendo sin firmar comentario añadido por 68.185.174.125( Discusión ) 03:15, 27 Diciembre 2008 (UTC) '''Script Assassin' *La anciana señora con el bastón ya está dado un nombre por primera vez en el espectáculo: Ethel. *Cuando Ozu y Guano se abrazan, Ozu, dice, "mi niño está de vuelta", una rara referencia al vínculo de su familia. Mitsuki Vanishes *La parodia episodio por lo menos dos películas de Alfred Hitchcock , incluyendo muerte en los talones . El título y la historia tienen su fundamento en la película La Dama Desaparece. *Larry Schwarz hace un cameo en este episodio. *El gran elefante earred volando en Disney "Dumbo" hizo una breve aparición. El Tanuki Enmascarado *Un tanuki es un animal de Asia que existe tanto en el medio natural y como figura en el folclore, también conocido como un perro mapache. Enmascarado de Tanuki El equipo es el de un mapache, que no es el mismo tipo de animal. Manic Monday *La historia está inspirada en la película estadounidense "Freaky Friday" , y el título es de la Brazaletes La canción s ' Manic Monday. *Además de que se estrenará por el Día del Trabajo , este episodio también se estrenó el lunes, en coincidencia con el título. *La idea del tiki maldición ídolo vino de la serie de televisión The Brady Bunch . Un homenaje más evidente es Ozu flashback en el que descubre por primera vez el ídolo, allá por los años 70. *El mago de El interruptor ''también tiene un papel importante en este episodio, proporcionando los brazaletes mágicos. *Uno de los bienhechor amigos Mitsuki mencionó que ella había dado un riñón a los niños necesitados, a pesar de que ya había dado una a Lily, como se menciona en ''LilyMeow ''. Esto significaría que Mitsuki no tiene riñones, por lo que es un error de continuidad (que, como nadie, se necesitan por lo menos un ser con vida). *Cuando las chicas se intercambian los cuerpos, se llevaron no sólo sus propias voces con ellos, sino también sus propios rasgos faciales. *Durante la "caja móvil niñas, habla Mikey a ambos por teléfono, e incluso sin ver sus rostros, continuar de alguna manera no se da cuenta que está realmente hablando con (pensando que está hablando con Mitsuki mientras escucha la voz de Lily y viceversa ). '''LilyBoo' *El argumento es similar al episodio de la película The Ring. *Este episodio es el Kappa Mikey Halloween especial. *A pesar de que este no es el episodio decimotercero al aire en el orden en la segunda temporada, su número de producción es de 213. Esto continúa la tradición de que el episodio 13 de cada temporada para tener un tema espeluznante. Lugar de Mikey *El restauraut otros es similar a Kentucky Fried Chicken . El propietario es similar a la del Coronel Sanders. *Por alguna razón, el resumen de llamadas de este episodio "El Corazón de la Arena", aunque el nombre real es Lugar de Mikey. Siete LilyMu *El título y la trama están inspirados en la famosa película japonesa Los Siete Samurai . También podrían inspirarse en un anime basado en esta película, llamada Samurai 7. *El estreno de este episodio no fue visto en su totalidad debido a un problema técnico de difusión de programación. El inicio y la primera mitad del episodio fue mostrado en el estreno, el principio y el final del episodio fue mostrado en el bis (12:30 horas [] este tiempo). *Se revela que el LilyMu ''miembros del elenco supuestamente utilizar los dobles , a pesar de toda la serie los actores se parecen siempre ser visto haciendo sus propias acrobacias. *El color del submarino que, Yes Man Ozu, y Yoshi se encuentran atrapados en color amarillo, posiblemente una referencia a The Beatles canción " Yellow Submarine ". '''Regreso a la Escuela' *Debido a la gran cantidad de nuevos personajes, vuelta a la escuela ''tiene el récord de tener la estrella invitada fue mayor número en un episodio. *La premisa de los personajes de incógnito en una escuela secundaria para sorprender a los criminales es similar a la famosa manga ''Sukeban Deka. La demostración del clip *Los clips se muestran a partir de Mitsuki Mariposa ''y ''El Mago de Ozu '', a pesar de que ambos episodios aún no había aire (ambos se produjeron antes de este episodio, por lo que lo precedieron cronológicamente). Ninguno de estos episodios se estrenó hasta seis meses después de la final de la serie real, ''en vivo LilyMu. *Ozu Guano recuerda que "Papi te quiere", una rara referencia a su relación. *El pensamiento acerca de las pandillas Yoshi durante 6 horas es una meta-referencia al hecho de que Yoshi es el personaje principal que aparece lo más mínimo. *En el último segmento muy clip con todos los clips de acción LilyMu, la música sonando de fondo tiene una similitud con la canción " Raza "de Nirvana. *Durante la serie de clips se centra en Lily, la música sonando de fondo tiene una similitud con la canción " Perra "de Meredith Brooks. Memorias de Mikey *El Jade Tigre-peces de "Splashomon" se puede ver en segundo plano cuando Mikey está llamando Yesman en medio de la noche. *La banda de rock Rockusa se parece mucho a la banda de rock metálico pesado populares beso. Mikey y el mendigo *El título y la trama están inspirados en la historia de El príncipe y el mendigo. *Carne el motorista, Espartaco, squiddy, el Oliver Twist mozo de esquina, y Speed Racer tienen cameos en este episodio. El erizo se le da un nombre: Kenji. Jomar, el Sr. Poopers, el capitán de timbre, los niños artista callejero, los payasos de circo, y Fagin, hacen su aparición debut. Estaño Putt *El título está inspirado en la película Tin Cup. *La Torre de Tokio puede ser visto como uno de los hitos de golf en miniatura, así como la Estatua de la Libertad , y una kabuki teatro. El episodio Karaoke *La película se anunció como Kappa Karaoke. *comercialización pesado se hizo para promover este especial que incluya la línea sorteo donde los ganadores recibieron un diez Kappa Mikey guitarra , y todas las canciones fueron recopiladas en un álbum real. Era posible escuchar todas las canciones de una semana antes del estreno especial. *Esta es la primera Kappa Mikey ''película para televisión, así como el original primera película de Nicktoons Network. *se hacen varias referencias a las bandas musicales y artistas, incluyendo The Beatles portada de su Abbey Road álbum, Michael Jackson 's Captain Eo , y Mikey está vestido comoBruce Springsteen y Angus Young , durante su primera canción. Si bien vestido como Angus, más referencias Mikey le tocando su guitarra en un estilo similar a él. Durante la canción de Ozu, "me mueven los hilos", "Yes Man" toca la guitarra en referencia a 'n Guns miembros Slash , mientras que Ozu se viste como Axl Rose . Otras referencias incluyen Super Sentai , Marilyn Monroe , y En busca del arca perdida. *La escena en "Do The" Bounce, cuando la banda da un salto en el aire, es una referencia a la apertura de Azumanga Daioh. *La multitud que se puede ver en "It's In Your Heart" está compuesta mayormente por personajes recurrentes de los otros episodios. *"McMillions nombre de Richie se dice cuando se hace Guano viendo el reparto de prensa. ''estaño Putt ''emitido después de este especial, sin embargo, sigue siendo mencionado, ya''Karaoke ''se produjo ''después de ''estaño Putt''.' '''La noche de los WerePuff' *Este episodio parodia hombre lobo cine en general. Live LilyMu *A pesar de que tres episodios más salió al aire después de éste, que es el verdadero final de la temporada , ya que fue el último en el programa de producción. *Cerca del comienzo, Guano introduce la propiedad cómica "Roja", que es justo Gonard vestida de manera diferente con el pelo rojo. Esta restricción es idéntica a poco Carrot Top , un accesorio famoso cómico. *Muchos de los anuncios en este episodio ya los anuncios en los episodios anteriores, pero con texto en japonés añadido a su alrededor (por ejemplo, Guano de comercial para su fragancia "Purple", se muestra en "Ir Nard caza"). Asimismo, todos los LilyMu parodias que realizan se alteran las versiones anteriores de secuencias de los episodios eariler. *Kappa Mikey gente de producción hacen cameos a lo largo de este episodio, pero la voz de su contraparte real es sólo el editor Dave Killen, que a menudo significa el diálogo cero para el animatics. Otros incluyen el director Sergei Aniskov, los directores de animación, animadores y diversos. *Ganador del concurso Fan Lizzy también hace un cameo como un premio. Category:Episodes Category:Episodios